Live on through: Valentines day!
by MaggieFrost
Summary: Every holiday is special in Tree Hill but Valentines day may be even more special to the residents in LURVE. Tune in as the Tree Hill couples celebrate Valentines day in style!


Live on through: Chapter twenty three

*Authors Note* This chapter is based on Valentines day, Please enjoy and review*

He ran up the hill to the river court like every other day with the twins in the double pram in front of him and a rope around his middle connected to once Jamie's and now Lydia's scooter. On weekends Jamie would run beside him. In the past couple of weeks since their return Andy had started to run with them and once he had settled in Lucas joined in too pushing his one year old daughter in the pram up the hill. It seemed perfect because the run coincided with Ellie's morning nap and the constant moving certainly helped in getting her to napping land.

Julian was at the river court with his two four year old boys throwing the basketball as high as they could, which was nowhere near the actual hoop, but they were getting closer and they still seemed to be better than Julian. When the boys ran up they were red and sweaty, puffing it out, Lydia got off the scooter and ran over to the boys and quickly took possession of the ball while Nathan got the twins out of the pram.

"Lydi obviously got the basketball gene Nate" said Lucas

"That's my girl" Nathan responded

"What are you guys doing for Valentine's day?" Andy asked hunched over between puffs.

"Well I'm going to re-enact moments in our relationship" Said Nathan "Sammy don't put that in your mouth" he yelled running across the court to his young son.

"hey Nate that's a great idea"

"You guys can use it to as long as you don't do stuff from Haley and my relationship"

"So I shouldn't dress up as a pregnant cheer leader?" Lucas mocked "Nah, I've got Valentine's day plans, but thanks"

"Oh yeah me to" Julian chimed in

"I'm set" Andy said finally catching his breath.

"Where are we going?" She said sitting in the back of the minivan with a blindfold on.

"You'll find out in a minute"

"You do know that if the police pull us over they will think you kidnapped me"

"I'll tell them it was a crime of passion" he said as he pulled over and got out of the car, taking his wife by the arm and bringing her to the edge, then pulling off the blindfold revealing the river court.

"Is this a present for me or for you?"

"Can you remember that day I found you here and you were trying to shoot hoops?"

"Yes"

"And you sucked so I had to show you how to do it?"

"This doesn't sound very Valentine's-ey"

"well that's because I'm doing Valentine's day differently"

"There better still be presents"

"Yes there will be, but this year, today I'm going to take you to some of my iconic moments in our first year together" Haley smiled at him and kissed him, while he returned the favour before handing her a basketball getting behind her and holding the ball and her in the same position he had so many years ago "Show me what you've got"

"Okay, walk, walk, walk, stop" Lucas said holding his hand over Peyton's eyes. He pulled it off and revealed their previous car or hers actually "The Comet", Peyton obviously loved this car but it became impractical with two kids and impossible with three, she had cried the day they had put it in storage. Today she beamed turning to Lucas and embracing him "This is the best Valentine's present ever"

"That's not all baby"

Julian hadn't given her a blindfold or covered her eyes but he knew for certain the first leg of his plan would remain a surprise until he had released it on his wife, Julian pulled the car over at Karen's café.

"You can't make me work on Valentine's Day" she sulked

"I'm not I promise, Just come in" he said steering her into the café and as he shut the door she looked on at him eagerly "Now it's not exactly the same but the sentiment is still here and to me this is the perfect way to get us in a loving mood" he said picking up the remote and pressing play on the music player, as the song began she smiled at him "I know it's not clothes over bros but dance manically with me Mrs Baker"

As Nathan arrived at his second destination and pulled the blindfold off she turned to him "You cant make me work on Valentine's day"

"I'm not" and as he spoke Brooke and Julian walked out.

"I wonder what they are doing here" Haley questioned

"I know exactly what they are doing"

"happy Valentine's day guys" Brooke said as they all waved at each other, one couple walking out of Karen's and the other walking in.

"So what's next?"

"The first time I heard you sing was right here"

"Yeah"

"Well don't hold out on me now, Sing"

"That cant be fun and romantic for you"

"babe sit down on that piano, cause I love it when you sing and it's a massive turn on."

Haley laughed "Fine" she said before sitting down

They had been driving for half an hour when they finally stopped, she made the executive decision to tie her hair back because the wind seemed to so the same thing to her hair that a nights rest did.

He stopped and her heart melted "Oh my God Lucas this is so romantic" Peyton said Jumping out of the comet.

"Can you remember this spot?"

"Ofcourse I can you goof, its where you gave me Keith's ring, as if I could ever forget" She said jumping into his arms

'So you're okay with having lunch here?"

"Mmhmm" She said smiling as he got a picnic basket out of the back.

Nathan lead her down the path and pulled her blindfold off as she registered where they were and laughed hysterically "Care for a drink my love?"

"Only if you promise me Dan wont catch us" she chuckled as they both plonked themselves down on the sand.

"Okay here we are, corner booth woohoo" Julian said with a little bit too excited

"I don't get it"

"This is where I would meet Sam and talk, I'd always try to move the conversation to you"

"I miss my feral cat"

"I miss Sammy too" he said gripping his wives hand

"Okay I love it here" she exclaimed

"The pie is really good here"

"It's a bit high school to take your date to the mall"

"Cant you remember?" She looked at him quizzically "You know the night we sat here, talking waiting for the mall to close"

"And you told me you'd used to watch my legs"

"Yeah exactly, Let's go do some shoplifting"

"The key Lucas is to not say that to loudly because the rest of the carpark doesn't know the deal" she said "Speaking of the deal…"

"I cleared it with Larry, Just have to let him know what we take and pay him back"

Within ten minutes they were back in the comet "What did you get me?" she questioned all excited

"Perfume for my sweet! What did you get me?"

"A comb" she laughed handing it to him.

"I think I might be a little tipsy" she said holding his hand as they walked along the boardwalk knowing exactly where they were heading.

"Just don't throw up on my pants" he laughed as they unlinked hands and sat across from each other. "Math's doesn't care hey?"

"Oh believe me Maths cares" Nathan spread out her hand a placed a box in it

"Don't say I never gave you anything"

"Oh Yay presents" She unwrapped it and tears came to her eyes, she put the bracelet around her wrist and looked up at him "it's so shiny"

Lucas and Peyton walked into the Ravens home gym, She smiled but didn't exactly know what memory he was trying to conjure up, this gym was filled to the brim with memories. In the corner stood Junk and Fergie with big tubs, this was going to be good.

"Hey Lucas Hey Peyton" Said the two river court boys

"Hello Boys"

"Okay stand on the cross" Lucas said to Peyton

"What's going on?" she questioned him

"Just stand on it" he said and Peyton did as he said putting her trust in him as he stood in front of her, she looked at him full of confusion and slightly worried that Lucas had snapped from having to put up with her and had enlisted the help of his river court buddies to murder her and put her in the giant tubs they seemed to be carrying over. That's when the fans started and Junk and Fergie threw the contents of the tubs up in the air, the confetti falling down and landing on their heads as Peyton and Lucas laughed.

Andy walked Karen through a fancy restaurant and onto the boardwalk to the hot dog cart that sat on the edge.

"I hope this is romantic enough for you" he smiled

"Oh of course, you not made of money, I'll shout ice-cream" Karen said

"Oh you are dead right my wife is taking me to the cleaners" Andy said and they both laughed

This time he finally sprung for a blindfold because he truly wanted to surprise Brooke. He pulled off the blindfold to reveal a fairy light surrounded river views with a table and a personal waiter, supposed to represent the kiss they shared on the set in LA

"Do you like it?"

"Okay sit down here" Nathan said after spreading the picnic blanket out on the green grass at the back of their house, he had gotten changed into sweats and was now patiently waiting for his wife to get comfortable infront of him and when she finally did he cued the music and slowly undid his sweater to reveal "Boy Toy" written in dark blue on his chest.

Haley giggled and yelled out "You're my boy toy now" and "Dance boy toy dance" when he finally finished his boy toy dance he crawled up to his wife's face and kissed her.

"I love you Nathan Scott"

"I love you Haley James Scott"

"Today, all that seemed like it was for me what about you?" she said as he continued to kiss her neck

"Are you kidding me?" he said placing another kiss on her heaving chest "My present was getting to write boy toy on my chest again" he stated as Haley laughed

"All we need now is rain"

"The chances of that happening are…" before he could finish his sentence rain began to his bare back.

Haley laughed "Woahoho Nathan Scott was WRO-HONG" She over exaggerated

"I wouldn't say wrong" he said looking down on his wife as the rain began getting harder.

"Say you were wrong"

"Nope"

"Say it"

"NO-WAH"

Haley flipped so she was on top "Fine I was wrong"

Brooke lay in bed for what Julian said was his last surprise, she had her sneaking suspicions about what the surprise would be. "HURRY UP JULIAN"

"Okay, okay I'm coming be patient"

Within five minutes Julian entered the room with a bunch or roses and a box of chocolates dressed in an outfit Brooke had made Josh in Julian's movie to piss Julian off. Brooke laughed "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, you tell me, you created it didn't you"

Brooke laughed hysterically and Julian put his hand over her mouth "Shh you'll wake the boys up"

"Please take it off Julian, my eyes hurt" she giggled

"How about you take it off for me?"

Peyton and Lucas put the cover over the comet and made a dash through the rain to the front door.

"I had a lovely Valentine's day" She said looking at her husband.

"It's not over yet" he said before scooping her up into his arms, one hand wrapped underneath her legs and the other supporting her back as she wrapped hers around his neck.

Lucas carried her all the way up the stairs to their bedroom door once he finally did Peyton broke into laughter "Please tell me that's not a mirror on our roof"

The next day at their daily coffee while the boys were on their run the girls sat down all happy with themselves and their relationships. As the coffee was delivered Brooke turned to the girls, first being Haley "What did Nathan do for you for Valentine's day?"

"Well he re-enacted moments in our history, it was really romantic" Brooke looked at her a little shocked "What?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No Why?"

"That's what Julian and I did"

"That's what Lucas did" said Peyton

"So did Andy" said Karen and they all laughed

Chapter finished!


End file.
